Biarkan aku melihat wajah mu,tabib ku
by Kyu ventura
Summary: Sasuke pria berhati dingin mengidap insomnia akibat terbayang masa lalu nya, semua dokter dan therapist di datangkan untuk mengobatinya tapi tak berhasil ,hingga akhirnya datang seorang tabib wanita mengobatinya, tabib tersebut selalu memakai masker bermotif bunga sakura,tak semua orang bisa melihat wajahnya,dan membuat Sasuke penasaran.akan kah ia berhasil menyembuhkan Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Capture 1

Cuaca yang cerah, suara kicauan burung nan merdu membuat suasana pagi ini begitu bersemangat, Matahari yang memancarkan sinar, menembus jendela kamar mengarah pada sesosok pria yang tengah bersiap dengan pakaian nya

Memakai kemeja biru muda, celana hitam, sepatu mengkilap,dan memakai jas tanpa dasi...

Pemuda itu Turun dari tangga dengan Aroma parfum yang khas membuat para pelayan wanita di rumah tersebut sejenak menghentikan seluruh pekerjaan nya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati berlalu di depan mereka...

Yaaahhhh terang saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda berwajah tampan, berambut hitam, sorot mata tajam seperti elang, walau tak memasang senyum ramah, pesona nya mampu membuat para wanita lupa mengambil nafas...terperangah akan ketampanan nya

Dialah uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari bangsawan terkenal dan sangat disegani uchiha fugaku dan uchiha mikoto. Ia juga merupakan pimpinan perusahaan "uchiha brother" yang bergerak di bidang otomotif

Ia melangkahkan kaki turun dari tangga mengarah ke ruang terbuka dimana terdapat taman yang terletak di tengahnya. langkah yang tegap, tubuh yang atletis terus berjalan menuju ke arah ruang makan dimana keluarga berkumpul untuk sarapan, semua sedang menunggu dirinya...

Ya memang terkesan tidak sopan,bahkan ayah dan ibu nya pun telah lebih dulu tiba di ruang makan, namun mereka semua memahami kondisi sasuke.

Apakah kau tidak bisa tidur lagi putra ku? tanya mikoto

Hmmm...jawab Sasuke singkat

Sasuke memang sudah sejak lama mengalami susah tidur, mimpi buruk dan semua itu dampak kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya sangat trauma, hal ini juga turut membuat ibu Sasuke uchiha mikoto khawatir. keluarga bangsawan ini sudah mendatangkan dokter paling handal, namun belum juga berhasil...

Sasuke sangat membenci aroma obat-obatan, ia bahkan membuang obat tersebut. Sasuke memang anak yang keras kepala. orang tuanya sekali pun geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku putra nya tersebut

Dokter-dokter yang di panggil telah menyerah, tuan muda sasuke juga tidak menerima saran untuk menjalani terapi di rumah sakit, trauma masa lalu nya begitu dalam. semua usaha untuknya agar sembuh terasa sia-sia...dan sudah 3 tahun ini, ia juga tidak lagi ingin menerima pengobatan apa pun yang diberikan padanya, setiap ada dokter yang datang, ia selalu mencari berbagai cara dan alasan untuk menolaknya

fugaku memperhatikan putra nya tersebut sambil makan, entah apa yang ada di pikiran fugaku, namun terlukis gurat khawatir di wajahnya

"Selesai makan, datanglah keruangan ku, kami ingin berbicara dengan mu"

"Baik ayah"

Selesai sarapan, Sasuke bergegas menemui ayahnya di ruangan

"Tok...tok...tok..."

"Masuklah"

Sasuke masuk, ia melihat ayah dan ibu nya telah menunggu, kemudian ia duduk di samping sang ibu

"Ada apa memanggil ku kemari "

Sasuke melihat ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sang ibu,

" duduklah nak, dengarkan kami bicara"

setelah mengambil nafas cukup panjang, seolah memikirkan sesuatu, fugaku diam sejenak sambil menatap dalam mata penerusnya itu, kemudian ia menatap istrinya mikoto sambil mengangguk memberi isyarat tanda untuk mengatakan perihal tersebut kepada putranya dengan pelan ...

"Dengarkan ibu, dan jangan menolaknya dulu, ini semua Kami lakukan karena Kami sangat peduli pada mu,"

"Jika ini tentang pengobatan insomnia dan pengalaman masa lalu ku, ayah tidak perlu berlama-lama karena ayah sudah tau jawaban nya"jawab Sasuke

"Hal itu sudah berlalu Sasuke!!!, itu sudah terjadi 18 tahun lalu, lupakan itu semua, pikirkan masa depan mu" fugaku sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya

Mendengar suara fugaku yang mulai emosi, mikoto istrinya berusaha menjelaskan

"Ayah mu memiliki teman, dan ia punya seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan seorang tabib , ia menempuh pendidikan di cina, dan ia ju...

Belum selesai mikoto menerangkan, Sasuke menyela pembicaraan ibu nya

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan kondisi ku sekarang, biarkan seperti ini..permisi aku harus segera ke kantor" ujar Sasuke lalu meninggalkan ruangan ayah nya

Melihat putranya berlalu dan tidak menghiraukan permintaanya,fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi

"Minum lah ini, jangan buat dirimu stress, aku akan bicara dengan nya kembali nanti "ujar mikoto sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat pada suaminya

Dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan, Sasuke termenung kembali mengenang masa lalu nya

 _Flashback_

 _"Kakak...kakak, kemarilah"_

 _"Udara sangat dingin Sasuke, aku tidak kuat"_

 _"Disini sangat menyenangkan kak, kau akan menyesal jika tidak menyentuh bulir es ini"_

 _Yaaahhhh, dialah itachi...kakak kandung sasuke, mereka sangat akrab tak terpisahkan. Saat itu musim salju, udara sangat dingin, namun tidak bagi Sasuke yang sangat antusias melihat salju, ia terus merengek kepada kakak nya agar bisa bermain bersama._

 _Tidak ingin mengecewakan sang adik, itachi pun menggeser pintu kamar nya yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman yg terletak di tengah2 ruang terbuka, ia mendekati sang adik dan melihat keceriaan di wajah nya, tampak sasuke sangat menyukai musim salju ini_

 _Udara berhembus membawa bulir2 es halus, menerpa tubuh nya dan sang adik, itachi mendudukkan tubuh nya di bangku taman, terasa sesak di dada nya, ia ingin memanggil Sasuke yang tengah asik bermain_

 _"Saa...saaaa...suuuu" suara itachi tak lagi terdengar jelas_ ,

 _Sesak di dadanya membuat tubuhnya keras, susah di gerakkan, ia pun sulit untuk bernafas, semakin ia berusaha untuk berteriak memanggil adik nya, semakin ia kehilangan oksigen, paru-paru nya serasa di ikat kencang, jantung nya terasa sakit, perlahan Tubuhnya mulai jatuh menyentuh dasar tanah yang telah tertutup oleh salju_. dan pandanganya berubah menjadi gelap

 _"Tuan muda itachiiiiiiii, tuan mudaa" teriak pelayan_

 _para pelayan segera menghampiri itachi dan membopong tubuhnya kedalam rumah...Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, terdiam, kaki nya seperti ditahan batu besar tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya terasa kaku, menyamenyaksikan kakak tersayangnya itachi di bawa ke rumah dengan tangan yang masih terulur ke arah dirinya dengan mulut dan mata terbuka_

 _"Kakak memanggil ku? kakak memanggil ku dari tadi? tapi aku tidak menghiraukan nya!" bathin Sasuke terus menyalahkan dirinya_

 _"Tuan muda Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini, ayah ibu mu segera ke rumah sakit membawa kakak mu"_

 _"Aku ikut"_

 _"Tidak tuan, tuan fugaku dan nyonya meminta ku untuk menjaga mu dirumah"_

 _"Aku katakan aku ingin ikut, aku ingin menemani kakak ku, antar aku ke rumah sakit sekarang juga"ujar Sasuke dengan terisak membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada kakak nya_

 _"Tuan muda, sebaiknya tuan di rumah, tuan muda itachi akan baik2 saja tidak perlu ada yang di khawt..._

 _"Aku ingin disamping kakak kuuuuuu" teriak Sasuke, wajah nya memerah penuh dengan amarah yang sebenarnya adalah wujud rasa bersalah_

 _"Baik tuan"_

 _Pelayang tersebut hanya bisa menurut, ia pun merasa tidak tega membiarkan anak kecil itu gelisah di rumah dan takut anak majikan nya itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak_.

 _Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya bisa menangis segugukan, ia ingin segera cepat sampai ke rumah sakit menyusul orang tua nya yang sudah lebih dulu ke sana_

 _Tiba di depan lobi rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan meloncat ke luar sebelum mobil berhenti sempurna_

 _"Tuan, hati-hatiiiii...tunggu saya"_

 _Pelayang tersebut bergegas turun dari mobil dan menyusul Sasuke_

 _Disisi lain ayah dan ibu sedang menunggu di depan pintu ICU, disana sedang dilakukan tindakan pada itachi, terlihat perawat memasang oksigen kemudian membawa itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan satu lagi, untuk tindakan lebih lanjut_

 _"Ayah ibu" teriak Sasuke_

 _"Sasuke, mengapa engkau kemari?bukankah ibu meminta mu untuk tetap di rumah?_

 _"Aku ingin bersama kakak Bu, semua ini salah ku"_

 _"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri nak, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa" ujar fugaku_

 _Jarum jam terus berputar, raut wajah gelisah menunggu kabar itachi, terlihat Sasuke mengepal tangan dengan kuat, pria kecil itu tak henti menyalahkan dirinya. tiba-tiba suasana hening dipecahkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka oleh tangan yang masih memakai sarung tangan_

 _"Bagaimana dokter?bagaimana keadaan nya? Mikoto bertanya dengan wajah panik_

 _Dengan menghela nafas panjang, dokter itu memegang tangan mikoto_

 _"Kami sudah berusaha keras, namun Tuhan lebih sayang padanya, anak mu telah melawan penyakit nya dengan berani, biarkan ia tenang dalam tidur nya"_

 _Mendengar hal tersebut, keringat mengalir di pelipis sasuke, ia meremas dadanya, sesak tiada Tara ia rasakan"_

 _"Kaaaaaakkkkk, jangan tinggalkan akuuuuuu...ini salah ku, kakaaaakkkkk" teriakan sasuke menggetarkan seluruh orang yang hadir di sana, semua orang dapat merasakan yang dirasakan pria kecil itu_

 _"Tidaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk" teriak mikoto histeris, tubuhnya terasa lemas, tulang nya bagaikan kehilangan sendi untuk terpaut satu sama lain, ia terduduk di lantai, air mata nya mengalir deras, ia tidak rela kehilangan itachi_

 _Sementara fugaku, ia marah dan menarik kerah baju dokter tersebut_

 _"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?anak ku adalah orang yang kuat!kau pasti salah, kau salah..." bentak fugaku_

 _Ia bergegas pergi ke dalam, ketika membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, ia melihat tubuh anak sulungnya itu terbaring lemah, wajahnya pucat, sementara disisi nya peralatan medis sudah mulai di lepaskan dari tubuh itachi. ia menghampiri anaknya, diguncang kan badan itachi yang sudah tak bernyawa_

 _"Bernafaslah nak,bernafaslah...kau adalah putra sulung ku, darah ku, penerus ku bernafaslahh" fugaku seakan tak percaya bahwa anaknya telah meninggal_

 _Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun, ia pun memeluk tubuh anaknya itu dengan erat_

 _Menjadi saksi kejadian tersebut membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam, rasa bersalah yang terus menggelayuti dirinya, andai saja ia tidak mengajak kakak nya tersebut untuk bermain salju, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. ia berubah menjadi orang yang dingin, hatinya membeku sama seperti musim dimana peristiwa itu terjadi, Sasuke membangun tembok tinggi dan Kokoh di hatinya, keceriaan itu telah pudar. hal ini lah yang terus menghantui nya hingga saat ini._

 _Musim salju saat itu,merupakan musim terburuk dan tak terlupakan, musim dimana ia kehilangan saudaranya, itulah mengapa Sasuke yang dulu sangat menyukai salju,menjadi sangat membencinya_

 _End flash back_

"Tuan muda Sasuke, kita sudah tiba di kantor" ujar sopir pribadi Sasuke

Mengenang kembali masa kecil nya membuat ia Tidak sadar telah tiba di kantor dimana ia bekerja. ia segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung megah tersebut

Seperti biasa semua sorot mata tertuju padanya, disetiap sudut ruangan selalu terdapat beberapa wanita yang memasang senyum terbaiknya agar dapat melelehkan hati sang pemilik perusahaan, namun itu semua tidak bisa menembus hati Sasuke.

Langkahnya berjalan menuju ruangan berpintu silver, terdengar suara kaki yang mulai menyamakan langkah nya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke...

Ia datang menghampiri pria tampan itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut si mata elang

"Hai teme...mengapa wajah mu suram dan kusut sekali"

Dengan mendengus kesal, sasuke menjitak kepala pria berambut nanas it

"Pletaaakkkkk" ...kau ini, tidak bisa kah kau tidak menyentuh rambut ku,ujar Sasuke sambil merapikan rambut nya

"Aduuuhhhhh, ini sakit sekali" Naruto mengusap kepalanya kesakitan...

"Masuklah keruangan ku, ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

"Baiklah"

"Huufftttt, dia menyebalkan sekali pagi ini, sepertinya ia tidak menghibur diri semalam dengan wanita - wanitanya" gumam naruto

"Aku mendengar itu, musang!"

"Ooppsss maafkan aku hehehhe


	2. Chapter 2

"mengapa wajah mu tampak kusut pagi ini?

"Tidak apa-apa"jawab Sasuke

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya

"Baiklah, oh ya apakah kau datang ke acara karin malam ini? dia mengundang kita ke acara ulang tahun nya"

"Hmmm, akan aku pikirkan"

"Ayolah teme, Karin akan sangat kecewa jika kau tidak datang, kau adalah tamu yang paling ia nantikan di acaranya nanti malam, aku dan Hinata akan menjemput mu" desak Naruto

"Hn"

Jawaban khas Sasuke itu diartikan "ya" oleh naruto, ia meloncat girang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat balon

"Cih..Tingkah laku mu seperti anak kecil" gerutu Sasuke

"Hehehe maaf aku terlalu senang, baiklah aku menjemput mu pukul 7 malam ini"

Hari ini pekerjaan nya tidak menumpuk seperti biasanya yang bisa membuat sasuke lembur hingga malam. ia telah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, Yaaahh dia memang pebisnis ulung, ia sukses meniti kariernya dengan usaha nya sendiri dan di umur 25 tahun ia sudah menjadi Direktur perusahaan otomotif yang ia pimpin sekarang, usaha ini merupakan impiannya bersama mendiang sang kakak itachi, itulah mengapa ia menamakan perusahaannya "uchiha brother". jarum Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Setelah merapikan meja kerjanya, ia pun bersiap untuk pulang

 **Naruto home**

Rumah yang apik dan bersih, semua tertata rapi, yaaahhhh menandakan ada seorang wanita yang telaten merawat rumah dan tatanan seisi rumah sehingga terlihat rapi. karena semua tau bahwa tidak mungkin naruto yang melakukan itu semua.

Tak lama kemudian, benar saja...

Seorang wanita keluar dari kamar atas dan memasuki ruang tamu. la adalah hinata istri naruto, ia sedang bersiap memasak menu makanan untuk makan malam, ia ingin menghidangkan makanan yang lezat untuk suaminya

"Ting..tong"

Ia sudah pulang gumam Hinata

"Aku pulang.."

"Cepat sekali kau pulang, aku baru akan menyiapkan makan malam kita"ujar Hinata

"Aahhhhh aku lupa memberi tahu pada mu" Naruto menepuk jidat nya

"Karin mengundang kita ke acara ulang tahunnya malam ini, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot masak makan malam kita"

"Oh yaaa? hmmmm...Baiklah kalau begitu, lekaslah bersiap, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian mu" ujar Hinata

"Terima kasih istriku yang cantik"

Cup...Naruto meraih lembut kepala Hinata dan mengecup kening istrinya itu. Hinata tersenyum senang sekaligus menahan rona wajah nya yang kian memerah. hinata sendiri adalah wanita pemalu, ia bahkan tidak terlalu banyak bicara terlebih dengan orang yang belum ia kenal, namun ia sangat ramah...

 **Sasuke home**

Ting...tong

"Selamat sore tuan muda Sasuke" sapa pelayan Yuma setelah membukakan pintu

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

Semua orang di rumah ini sudah paham dan mengenal sifat dingin bungsu uchiha tersebut, tak pernah tersenyum, bicara seadanya, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi...itu sudah pemandangan sehari-hari

Sasuke naik ke atas menuju kamar, menetakkan tas kerja lalu berjalan ke arah kasur dan menjatuhkan tubuh nya di kasur itu sambil memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah bekerja seharian, di tambah jam tidurnya yang kurang. Ia meregangkan otot2 tubuhnya, mengambik nafas panjang kemudian membuka matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. apa gerangan yang ada di pikiran pemuda tampan ini. yah, hanya sasuke yang tau bagaimana situasi bathinnya selama ini. Bekerja sepanjang waktu dikantor adalah salah satu cara mengalihkan pikiran dari bayangan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya.

bip bip...tanda pesan masuk itu membuyarkan lamunan

" aku dan hinata akan menjemput mu sebentar lagi, bersiaplah teme"

sasuke sebenarnya agak malas untuk pergi ke pesta Karin, itu karena karin yang terkadang membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. karin sangat menyukai Sasuke, bahkan sejak duduk di bangku kuliah dan menganggap pemuda tampan itu adalah kekasihnya, meski Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap demikian bahkan cenderung mengabaikannya.

Kleeeeekkk...Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, pemuda bermata onyx itu keluar dengan tubuh yang terlihat lebih segar dan ia segera bersiap.

 **Diamond hall**

"Apa menurut mu ia akan datang?bagaimana jika ia tidak datang? padahal ia lah yang ku tunggu malam ini?"

"Tenanglah Karin, kau jangan gelisah, wajah mu terlihat kaku seperti kehilangan oksigen...ia pasti datang, tenang saja" jawab shion

shion sendiri adalah sahabat karin sejak kecil, dan ia tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya tersebut sangat menyukai sasuke. memang tidak bisa di sangkal, ketampanan sasuke membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila dan sifat dingin pria berambut raven itu justru menjadi daya tarik khusus.

Karin terus melihat jam di tangannya, para sahabat dan rekan kerjanya mulai berdatangan, acara memang belum di mulai, namun ia berharap Sasuke lah yang menjadi tamu pertamanya...ia tak sabar ingin melihat tubuh tegap itu hadir di pestanya.

 **Sasuke home**

kediaman keluarga ucihiha, rumah besar yang sangat megah, bercat putih dengan pagar tinggi yang kokoh, tentu tidak sembarangan orang bisa memasuki pekarangan rumah ini

" apakah kau yakin tabib itu bisa menyembuhkan anak kita?" mikoto sedikit pesimis mengingat begitu banyak dokter, tabib, ahli kesehatan, yang didatangkan untuk kesembuhan putranya

"kita harus mencobanya mikoto, lagi pula tabib ini adalah putri sahabat ku, aku dengar dia punya reputasi yang baik, dan kemampuan pengobatannya sangat mengagumkan" fugaku sangat yakin

"aku hanya tidak ingin kenangan itachi terus membayangi sasuke, terlebih sebentar lagi akan datang musim salju" air mata mikoto tak terbendung

"bersabarlah, semua ini akan berlalu" tangan kanan fugaku merangkul bahu mikoto dengan erat, menguatkan istrinya, ia yakin dan ia tidak akan putus asa demi kesembuhan putranya tersebut.

musim salju adalah musim yang mengingatkan keluarga ucihiha akan kepergian itachi, terlebih sasuke...mulai sejak itu saat akan memasuki musim salju, ia akan pergi meninggalkan jepang, dan berlibur ke negara asia yang cenderung memiliki iklim tropis, disana lah ia menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya hingga musim berganti, dan jika saat itu tiba, ia akan mempercayakan perusahaan pada sahabatnya naruto , sasuke bukanlah orang tanpa persiapan matang, ia tetap mengontrol kinerja perusahaannya meski jarak jauh. yaaahhh, sepeninggalan itachi...sasuke tidak lagi pernah saling memandang atau bahkan bertegur sapa dengan butiran butiran salju.

Tok tok tok...

"masuk" jawab pemuda didalam kamar

seorang pelayan masuk "Maaf tuan muda Sasuke, teman Anda sudah datang menjemput"

"Ya baiklah"jawab Sasuke

Ia pun turun dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu mobil sedan mewah berwarna putih terparkir di halaman rumah dan segera masuk ke dalam dimana Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggunya

"Baiklah, kita jalaaaannn" ujar Naruto riang

"Hn"

"sepertinya kau lagi - lagi akan menjadi pujaan wanita cantik malam ini, teme.."

sasuke tidak menghiraukan gurauan pria berambut blonde di sebelahnya

"kau ini, tersenyumlah sedikit, jika saja aku wanita, aku mungkin sudah mencium mu sekarang, hahahahha" gelak tawa naruto membuat pria berambut raven mengecilkan bola matanya.

"kau ini, perhatikan saja jalan mu, hufffff" dengus sasuke

Hinata yang duduk dibelakang tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keduanya. ya sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang, yang satu sangat dingin,datar, tanpa ekspresi, yang satu lagi sangat periang,nyaris tanpa malu, dan sedikit kekanakan. Namun persahabatan mereka yang terjalin sejak di bangku sekolah dasar membentuk hubungan diantara mereka bukan lagi sebagai teman melainkan saudara.

 **Diamond hall**

Acara segera dimulai dan hampir seluruh tamu undangan telah memenuhi gedung megah tempat acara berlangsung, makanan dan minuman terata rapi, namun naruto, hinata dan sasuke belum juga terlihat di pintu masuk yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus karin. namun tak berapa lama wajah yang sedari tadi terlihat murung itu berubah menjadi senyum merekah kala memelihat rambut kuning berdiri tegak seperti jarum yang bergandengan dengan gadis manis disebelahnya, dan benar saja...itu naruto dan hinata, namun sorot mata Karin menerobos celah diantara mereka, ia mendapatkan sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi berjalan dibelakang tak jauh dari Naruto dan hinata.

Perasaan yang tak terbendung membuat karin berlari ke arah pemilik wajah dingin itu lalu meloncat dan memeluk nya dengan erat, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan tangan Hinata yang terulur untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Karin apa yang kau lakukan" ketus Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangan Karin dari lehernya

"Aku menunggu mu, aku senang kau datang, ayo bergabunglah bersama yang lain" ajak karin sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, lepaskan tangan mu"

Sasuke menepis tangan Karin, terlihat gadis itu merengek kecewa namun tentu saja tidak lama, karena ia tidak ingin terlihat jelek di pesta ulang tahunnya. hinata terkekeh melihat perilaku keduanya

 **kazashi home**

kazashi membaca pesan pada ponselnya.

kleeekkk...pintu kerjanya terbuka

"apa aku mengganggu mu?

"tentu saja tidak, masuklah istri ku" kazashi tersenyum menutup ponselnya

" apakah ada kabar dari kelurga uchiha, suami ku?" mebuki meletakkan secangkir teh di meja kerja kazashi.

" ya fugaku mengirimkan ku pesan, pengobatan putranya akan di mulai besok, dan putri kita akan melakukan yang terbaik" ujar kazashi sambil menghirup teh buatan mebuki

" apakah putri kita bisa melakukannya?"

kazashi tersenyum dan meletakkan tehnya

" apa yang kau ragukan mebuki?, putri kita telah belajar pengobatan hingga ke cina, dan aku juga telah membimbingnya dengan baik, ia telah menguasai ilmu pengobatan yang luar biasa" kazashi memegang tangan istrinya..." ia pasti bisa..."

*

*

*

pesta ulang tahun karin sekaligus menjadi acara reunian bagi teman masa kuliahnya, terlihat naruto dan hinata asik berbincang dengan teman-teman kuliah mereka yang lama tak bertemu, dan karin masih sibuk menerima tamu undangan nya...

Sasuke? hmmmmmm entah masalah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, ia duduk dan minum dengan dikelilingi fans wanitanya. Karin melirik Sasuke yang dikerumuni bidadari cantik, wajahnya merah padam menahan cemburu, namun ia harus tetap bersikap manis demi menjaga kenyamanan pestanya

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Sasuke di kelilingi wanita cantik, ia juga belum memiliki kekasih hati. namun bagi Sasuke mereka hanyalah pelampiasan dan penghilang penat, ia bisa bersama wanita manapun yang ia mau, dan mencari yang lain jika ia sudah bosan. tidak ada yang bisa membaca hati seorang ucihiha sasuke.

acara begitu meriah, tampak kegembiraan di wajah karin, begitu juga seluruh tamu undang yang sangat menikmati makanan dan minuman yang terhidang. karin memang mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, ia tidak ingin sahabat dan rekan bisnisnya kecewa. pesta berlangsung hingga larut malam , tidak terasa sudah di penghujung acara, para tamu berpamitan pulang, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan hinata...

pandangan Mata Karin menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan, mencari sosok yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

"Ia mungkin sudah pulang lebih dulu"ujar Naruto yang mengetahui arah pencarian mata karin

"Hmmmmmm,kau tau saja" jawab Karin dengan nada kecewa

Baiklah kami pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk pestanya...

*

*

*

"Apakah putraku sudah pulang" tanya mikoto pada pelayan

"Belum nyonya"

"Apakah dia mengatakan pergi kemana"tanya mikoto lagi

"Tidak nyonya, tuan muda sasuke langsung pergi bersama teman-temannya, menggunakan sedan putih..."

"Hmmmmmm, baiklah kalau begitu" mikoto sudah tau pemilik kendaraan tersebut, ia memang sedang menunggu putranya pulang.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang bersandar di pintu mobil Naruto, menunggu Sang pemilik datang

"Sasukeeeee..."teriak naruto

Naruto dan Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat bosan menunggu

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali" keluh sasuke

"Tidak enak tidak pamitan dengan karin, ia tadi mencari mu...aku pikir kau sudah pulang" ujar Hinata

"Bagaimana aku pulang? kalian yang menjemput ku, maka kalian harus bertanggung jawab mengantarkan ku pulang dengan selamat" kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Naruto hanya terkekeh dimintai pertanggung jawaban oleh Sasuke

Diperjalanan Naruto iseng bertanya pada Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak tertarik sedikit pun pada Karin? tanya Naruto

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia asik melihat lampu-lampu jalan

"Menurut ku dia gadis yang baik teme, sudah saat nya kau memikirkan masa depan mu, kau tidak ingin jadi bujangan tua bukan?ledek Naruto sambil terkekeh

"Haarrgggssssss" suara geram Sasuke mendengar ledekan simusang

"Fokuskan saja menyetirmu, dan antarkan aku dengan selamat" ketus Sasuke

"Siap bosssss"Naruto mempercepat laju kendaraan nya agar tidak terlalu larut malam

Hari yang sudah larut malam, membawa udara dingin menerpa wajah Sasuke yang membuka jendela mobil, terkadang ucapan sahabatnya untuk segera memiliki kekasih dirasa benar. Namun bagi Sasuke, ibunya adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa mengerti dirinya.

*

*

*

Setibanya di rumah..

"Ting...tong"

"Selamat malam tuan muda sasuke"sapaa pelayan

"Hn" Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruang depan

"Nyonya sedang menunggu Anda di ruang tamu tuan"

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya "ibu belum tidur, sudah jam berapa ini"

Sasuke segera menuju ruang tamu menemui ibu nya, hari sudah larut malam namun ibu belum juga tidur, apakah ada hal penting yang ingin ibu bicarakan?

"sasuke, ini sudah larut malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu"ujar mikoto khawatir

"Aku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman ku,hmmmm...mengapa ibu menunggu ku? tidak seperti biasanya"

"Duduklah disini" mikoto menepuk kursi disebelahnya, agar ia dan putranya bisa duduk berdampingan. Sasuke pun menurut, ia duduk persis disebelah ibunya.mikoto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat memelas.

Jelas Sasuke tidak suka pemandangan seperti ini.

"Putraku, terimalah tawaran kami untuk menjalani pengobatan ,ini semua demi kebaikan mu"

ia sudah menduga hal ini lah yang akan dibicarakan ibunya.

" apakah bagi kalian aku adalah seorang yang penyakitan?? atau kalian malu mem...

"apa yang kau bicarakan? potong mikoto

" kami sangat menyayangi mu, kau harus tau itu"

"cukup...Ibu aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua pengobatan yang tidak ada hasilnya, aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu ku untuk hal seperti ini, dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk menghampiri rumah sakit setiap hari" terang Sasuke. ia dengan tegas menolak permintaan ibunya.

"Ibu tau, ibu tau itu...maka dari itu, ibu tidak mencarikan dokter untuk mu, melainkan seorabg tabib dan ia bersedia merawat mu tanpa harus membawa mu ke rumah pengobatannya"

Melihat ibunya yang memohon ,sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakannya, ia memalingkan wajah nya sebentar untuk berpikir

"Ya,baiklah Bu...namun ini adalah pengobatan terakhir yang aku jalani"

Senyum sumringah terlukis di wajah mikoto, ia memeluk putra nya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih anak ku"ucap mikoto sambil melepaskan pelukan nya, matanya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh harap bahwa sasuke akan melupakan masa lalu nya yang membawa trauma mendalam

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat, pengobatan mu akan dimulai besok pagi"

Kebetulan besok hari Minggu, mikoto sudah mengatur semuanya, dimana anaknya memiliki waktu luang untuk memulai pengobatan nya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

malam ini menjadi malam terindah bagi karin, bagaimana tidak...pria pujaan nya turut hadir dalam pesta ulang tahunnya, meski ia tak banyak berbincang dengan pria tersebut

"sampai kapan kau mengacuhkan ku sasuke?, kau lihat saja...aku akan mendapatkan hati mu" senyuman lebar di wajah karin mengiringinya tidur dengan bayangan sasuke yang tak lepas dari benaknya

-0O0-

Keesokan harinya

"Tok...tok...tok"

"Tok...tok...tok, tuan muda sasuke...

Terdengar suara pelayan memanggil dari luar kamarnya

"Hheeegggmmm...suara Sasuke masih terdengar berat"

Ia membuka matanya yang masih berat perlahan,ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00.

Ia baru bisa tidur sekitar pukul setengah 3 pagi, hampir pukul 3.

Sasuke berjalan mengarah ke pintu lalu membukanya

"Kleeeekkk, ada apa membangunkan ku?

"Maaf tuan, tuan fugaku dan nyonya sedang menunggu Anda di ruang tamu, mulai hari ini An..."

Sasuke lalu menutup pintu nya, ia sudah tau mengapa semua menunggunya. sunggu pagi yang tidak menyenangkan. ia pun bersiap mandi, mengambi handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup.

 **Ruang tamu**

Terlihat bangsawan fugaku dan istrinya mikoto duduk di kursi sambil menikmati teh.

Tak lama terdengar suara kaki yang turun dari tangga, memasuki ruang kerja fugaku, tempat dimana mereka berkumpul. mikoto tersenyum... sasuke putranya, terlihat rapi dan tercium aroma segar dari tubuh pemuda tampan itu

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi anakku" jawab fugaku

"Kau akan mulai menjalani pengobatan mu hari ini, ayah dan ibu berharap kau akan menjalaninya sepenuh hati"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menanggapi singkat kalimat ayahnya tersebut, andai ayah tau hatinya menolak mentah-mentah pengobatan ini, ia menerimanya karena tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk" ujar fugaku pada pelayan di dekat pintu

'baik tuan" sahut pelayan yuma

Tak berapa lama, masuklah seorang perempuan memakai baju khas korea HANBOK

hmmmmmm, ada apa dengan gadis ini gumam sasuke, namun pengamatan sasuke tidak sampai disitu

rambut merah muda berbelah tengah dengan hiasan kecil di tengah kepalanya, dan dikepang ke belakang ,terlihat rapi dan menawan. namun ada yang terlihat janggal, berbeda dari therapist atau bahkan dokter- dokter sebelumnya, gadis di hadapannya itu memakai masker segitiga bermotif bunga sakura yang menutupi hidung pipi serta bibirnya. namun terlihat tidak ada yang menghalangi matanya...ya mata itulah yang membuat Sasuke tidak berhenti menatapnya, mata emerald, Bahkan ia tidak bisa menutupi wajah nya yang terpaku memandang keindahan mata tersebut. walaupun terbersit di benak Sasuke wanita ini sedikit kuno dengan tampilan dan pakaian nya

hmmmmmm...menarik, senyum tipis terlihat di bibir sasuke

Perempuan itu berjalan mengarah para orang tua Sasuke lalu menundukkan kepala dan bahunya, begitu pula kepada Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya ucihiha "

"Selamat pagi, silahkan duduk" ujar mikoto ramah

"Perkenalkan ini adalah putra kami, sasuke. nak, ini adalah tabib yang akan mendampingi mu dalam menjalani pengobatan"

"Nama ku sakura, saya yang akan membantu dan mendampingi Anda selama pengobatan" sakura mengulurkan tangannya

"Hn...Sasuke" jawab Sasuke singkat dan menjabat tangan sakura

hmmmmm...halus dan lembut, decak sasuke dalam hati

sepertinya hanya itu yang mampu ia nilai dari sakura, tanpa ia sadari tabib barunya tersebut telah memulai diagnosanya.

Fugaku dan mikoto sebelumnya telah bertemu dengan sakura langsung di rumah pengobatannya, ayah sakura adalah sahabat fugaku yang juga seorang tabib bernama khizashi, mereka berteman sejak lama. Sahabatnya ini lah yang menyarankan Sasuke mengikuti terapi dengan putrinya. fugaku sendiri telah membaca riwayat dan pengalaman sakura dibidang pengobatan, sehingga ia tidak ragu dengan kemampuan putri haruno ini

sesuke tersadar...tabib wanita? segera ia melepaskan tangan itu.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku menolak semua ini" hentak Sasuke

Fugaku dan mikoto terkejut, fugaku hendak berdiri namun di tahan oleh istrinya

"Bukan kah kau sudah menyetujuinya anakku? ujar mikoto

"Ya memang, tapi ibu tidak mengatakan tabibnya perempuan bukan? Sasuke menatap wajah ibu nya menginginkan penjelasan lebih lanjut

Memang sebelumnya dokter dan therapist yang mendampingi Sasuke adalah laki-laki tidak pernah perempuan.

"Ibu rasa itu tidak masalah anak ku, kau harus mencobanya, walau dia perempuan namun kemampuannya tidak perlu di ragukan" terang mikoto memberikan pengertian.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang,ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menolak keinginan orang tuanya, terlebih jika ibu yang amat disayanginya telah memohon

"Kau akan menjalaninya kan putraku?tanya fugaku penuh harap

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangan nya dengan kuat, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka yang ada di ruang tamu

"apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis ini" umpat sasuke sambil terus menuju ke kamarnya

Sakura kembali mengerutkan kening, sasuke tidak sadar bahwa tabib barunya ini sejak tadi memperhatikan setiap gerakannya

"Anak yang keras kepala" gumam sakura dalam hati.

 **"Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya nya?huuuffffffff ada ide? boleh dong saran nya hehehe**

 **Maaf jika ada kalimat yang terasa aneh dan hadirnya nama2 baru...**


	3. Chapter 3

"sungguh anak yang keras kepala" ujar sakura dalam hati

 **Karin home**

Matahari sudah meninggi dan sinar nya terasa semakin terik, sepertinya acara kemarin benar benar membuat karin lelah, ia belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidur nya.

Ia belum ingin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke butik tempat ia bekerja, Karin memang anak yang manja, semua keinginannya harus di penuhi. Mengingat dirinya adalah putri semata wayang dari pasangan Tuan kina dan nyonya yuna. sang ayah tuan kina adalah pemilik universitas konoha. Universitas dimana karin dan sasuke beserta teman lainnya kuliah, beliau juga teman akrab tuan fugaku.

hal ini juga yang menjadikan karin sangat percaya diri akan memiliki dan bersanding dengan sasuke. Nyonya yuna sendiri profesi sebagai designer. Baju design nya laris manis di jepang maupun luar negeri. Karin lah yang akan meneruskan bisnis ini. Namun hingga hari menjelang siang, batang hidung gadis berambut merah itu belum juga muncul. Sedangkan sang ibu sudah lebih dulu pergi dan memulai pekerjaan nya

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan butik ini jika karin belum datang?gumam yuna.

Nyonya yuna sesekali melihat jam di tangan nya, hari semakin siang ia akan segera pergi ke bandara untuk belanja beberapa bahan kain khas eropa yang harus ia pilih sendiri, mulai dari warna, kualitas,dll. butik nyonya yuna memang sangat menjaga mutu dan kepuasan pelanggannya, tak heran jika butik ini menjadi sangat terkenal.

 **Naruto home**

"Hueeekkk...hueeekkkk" suara itu terdengar seiring derap langkah yang bergerak cepat

Praaakkk, daun pintu itu terbuka paksa.

"Huueeeekkkk..."

"apakah kah kau muntah-muntah lagi hina"

"Huugmmmm" hinata menjawab semampunya.

sepertinya mual itu masih terasa menyiksa wanita berambut ungu ini. semakin ia menahan rasa mual, semakin ia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi lambungnya

"Bergegas lah kita akan ke dokter pagi ini, aku khawatir dengan kondisi mu"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pakaian ku sebentar"

.

.

.

"Kriiingggg...kriiinggg" telepon itu terus berdering

"Hmmmmgg...suara itu masih terdengar berat

"Karin cepat lah bergegas, ibu akan segera berangkat ke jerman, ibu percayakan butik padamu, jika ada kendala segera hubungi ibu"

"Baik bu"

Tuuut...Tuuuut... sambungan telepon terputus

Karin mendesah berat, ia melirik sinar matahari yang menatap nya tajam seakan memberinya peringatan bahwa ini bukan lagi jam tidur. Ia pun dengan gontai berjalan ke arah mandi untuk bersiap ke butik

 **Sasuke home**

Ia merasakan bahwa sesosok gadis berambut merah muda itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungguh ia merasa kaku berhadapan dengan gadis asing yang bahkan wajah nya pun tak bisa ia lihat. Jujur saja Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman jika ada perempuan yang masuk kamar nya, selain sang ibu. Sasuke tidak pernah membawa perempuan manapun ke rumah apalagi ke kamarnya.

Sakura yang mengikuti langkah kaki sasuke itu tersenyum kecil melihat gerak langkah kaki pemuda dihadapannya, ia bisa merasakan langkah kaki sasuke maju sambil terus mewaspadai dirinya dibelakang. Sakura memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh pria berambut raven itu, tekukan kakinya ketika menaiki tangga, posisi punggung dan bahu yang tegap namun seperti menahan jutaan ton beras, tangan yang terus mengepal

sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya lalu memasuki kamarnya dan dengan cepat segera menutupnya, namun...

Sebuah tangan dengan sigap menahan laju pintu itu agar tetap terbukaa

"Bisa kita mulai therapi nya sekarang, tuan muda sasuke? Ujar tabib muda dihadapannya

"Aku tidak ingin jadi kelinci percoba..

Belum selesai sasuke berbicara, sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa tas jinjing yang berisi alat-alat dan berbagai ramuan pengobatannya nya tanpa memperdulikan si empunya kamar.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau lancang masuk ke kam...

"Berbaring lah kita akan memulai nya sekarang"

Untuk kedua kalinya tabib dihadapannya itu memotong kalimat nya.

"Kau...kkkk aauuu"

sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya. Ia terdiam ketika melihat sakura membuka isi tas jinjing nya yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan botol kaca berisi ramuan bubuk.

Bukan...bukan itu yang membuat si pemilik mata onyx terpaku. Melainkan jarum-jarum panjang tipis dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk...

JARUM AKUNPUNTUR

Mata sasuke menatap tajam benda itu walaupun wajah nya tetap menampilkan pesona datarnya.

"Aku belum akan menggunakan nya, aku baru akan memeriksa nadi mu"

Sasuke mengerlingkan pandangan nya,

"Ia bisa membaca pikiran ku?hmmm cerdas..."

Ia memperhatikan tabib barunya itu dengan seksama, mengelap tangan mengeluarkan alat, mengambil selembar kertas tipis.

"Berbaring lah tuan muda"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu mu saat ini"

"Aku tidak pernah di rawat oleh dokter, tabib atau apapun itu yang berjenis kelamin perempuan" ketus sasuke

"Dan sekarang kita pernahkan! Mudah bukan" jawab sakura

"Cihh...aku bahkan tidak melihat wajah mu, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayakan tubuh ku pada mu"

"Cklekkkk" pintu kamar itu dikunci

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?mengapa kau mengunci nya"

"Itu tanda bahwa aku tidak akan mundur, lakukan perintahku dan semua akan berlangsung dengan cepat" ujar sakura dengan suara yang tegas dan cukup membuat sasuke terpana. belum pernah ada seorang pun bahkan wanita yang berbicara seperti itu dengannya. namun tentu saja, harga diri seorang sasuke tidak bisa dengan mudah menerima ini semua.

"Kau memerintah ku? Aku tidak menerima perint...

Sakura menarik lengan bungsu ucihiha tersebut dan memposisikan nya duduk di tepi kasur king size mewah itu. Ia menatap tajam mata sasuke, mengadu emerald nya dengan onyx dihadapannya

"Maafkan atas kelancangan ku, namun aku tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ku yang diperlambat"

Mata itu? mata itu seolah menghipnotis sasuke. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang gadis! tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang pernah lolos dari jeratan mata onyx itu, semua gadis aan terpesona bahkan tergila-gila hingga rela melakukan apapun untuk berada lebih dekat dengan onys tersebut, namun emerald itu justru memandang nya tajam. Sasuke bahkan hanya diam dan menuruti perintah tabibnya untuk berbaring tanpa melepas pandangan nya dari sorot mata sakura.

Mengambil posisi duduk di tepi king size di samping sasuke, Dengan tenang sakura memulai pemeriksaan nya. Ia memulai inspeksinya dengan memperhatikan rona wajah sasuke, mata hidung, telinga.

Kemudian ia meraba nadi di tangan kanan sasuke, ia memejamkan matanya menumpukan konsentrasi nya.

"Apa yang ka.."

"Ssssssttttt..."sakura berdesis, tanda peringatan untuk sasuke agar tidak mengganggunya

"Benar-benar berbeda...kita lihat, apa keahlian mu nona" guman sasuke dalam hati.

Kemudian sakura berdiri dan membungkukkan bahunya, tangannya turun ke bawah meraba perut sasuke.

Bungsu ucihiha yang terkejut dengan pergerakan tangan sakura di perutnya, segera menepis tangan sakura, ia benar-benar tidak biasa tubuh nya disentuh begitu intens oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi haaagghhh?" Mata sasuke membulat geram sambil mengangkat kepala dari bantalnya.

Sakura Menegapkan tubuh nya, Melihat tangan nya ditepis dan sasuke yang terkesan menghalangi pekerjaan nya. Dengan santai sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sasuke. Ia memandangi wajah pasien nya tersebut, sorot mata emerald itu berubah menjadi sedikit sayu seakan-akan meminta belas kasihan pada sang tuan. Tak lama emerald itu mulai menyipit, tangan halus nya mendekat seolah akan mengelus rahang pria dihadapannya , ia melekatkan telunjuk nya pada kening sasuke, lalu mendorong nya ke belakang hingga kepala berambut raven itu kembali terbaring di bantal.

Ohhhh tidaaaaaakkkkkk, sungguh ini tidak pernah terjadi!

Gadis itu...

Gadis itu...

SASUKE? Tubuh nya? Tubuhnya terasa seperti kehilangan sendi-sendi dimana tulang nya saling bertaut. Ia terdiam membisu dengan perlakuan sakura barusan, walau suara teriakan hatina memberontak, Ia bahkan bingung harus marah atau heran atau bahkan takjub.

Ia merasa seperti sedang menonton pertunjukan sirkus dimana pemainnya memainkan atraksi memukau yang mengundang decak kagum para penonton, namun ia tidak ingin bertepuk tangan. Sementara ia masih berkutat penuh dengan pikirannya...

"Sudah selesai"...

"Tuan muda sasuke"

Sasuke segera tersadar ketika namanya disebut

"Pemeriksaan anda sudah selesai, mulai sekarang makanan dan obat-obatan anda akan disiapkan oleh saya sendiri, ada beberapa pantangan yang harus anda jalani, dan itu akan saya catatkan nanti"

Apakah ada pertanyaan? anda mengerti yang saya jelaskan?

"Hn" jawab sasuke singkat. Sebenarnya ia menutupi sikap dan perasaan nya yang ia rasa tidak jelas, marah kesal kagum itu semua begitu membingungkan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Baiklah saya permisi, saya akan menyiapkan obat dan makan siang anda"

Sakura berjalan mundur perlahan membawa tas nya kemudian memutar tubuhnya lalu berbalik, membuka pintu lalu keluar.

Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sungguh hal yang menarik. Ia meraba pergelangan tangannya, kemudian perut , tempat dimana tadi sakura memeriksanya. yaahhhh sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan-sentuhan itu...

"Hhmmmm, menarik"

.

.

.

"Apakah engkau memanggil ku nyonya mikoto?

"Ya aku memanggil mu, mulai sekarang kau lah yang akan mengatur semua schedule di uchiha brother"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu nyonya mikoto? apakah tuan sasuke yang memerintahkan? tanya pria berambut perak yang tidak lain adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga ucihiha

"Sasuke akan cuti selama 2 bulan, aku ingin dia fokus dalam therapinya kali ini, aku percayakan semuanya pada mu dan naruto"

"Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda nyonya" tegas kakashi

" Jika ada kendala atasi semampu mu, atau hubungi aku, kerjakan tugas mu dengan baik"

Kakashi membungkukkan bahunya sambil tersenyum

"bencana apa yang akan terjadi kali ini" gumam nya dengan seringai penasaran

Selama 2 bulan ini sakura akan fokus merawat sasuke, ia akan datang pagi sekali dan pulang pada malam hari, sakura memiliki sopir pribadi yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya kapan saja. Sakura adalah seorang tabib yang sangat disiplin, ia melakukan pekerjaan nya dengan cekatan dan akurat. Terutama dalam menumpukan konsentrasinya ketika membaca nad dan membubuhkan jarum akunpuntur.

Sekarang ia tengah menyiapkan menu makan siang untuk pasien barunya itu, tercium aroma masakan yang lezat. Bahkan pelayan-pelayan seisi rumah mewah itu berulang kali mengambil nafas untuk menghirup sedapnya uap masakan itu. Nasi putih yang ditanak dengan berbagai rempah, ditambah irisan tomat melimpah, kemudian ditaburi suiran daging ayam yang di tim dengan kendi khusus terbuat dari tanah liat, hidangan itu dilengkapi jus tomat segar yang menggiurkan.

Masakan telah siap, tabib muda itu telah menyiapkan hasil masakannya. ia hendak memanggil sasuke. Namun baru saja ia berbalik, pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut ala emo itu sudah berada di anak tangga, mereka saling bertatapan, tak lama sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya pada hidangan yang tersaji rapi.

" Duduk lah, tuan muda sasuke...makan siang mu sudah siap"

" Aku tidak terbiasa makan siang, aku akan makan jika aku lapar" jawab sasuke

" Saya telah menyiapkan makan siang anda, silahkan di nikmati" sakura mulai mengetahui pola makan yang buruk pasien nya ini.

" Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasak makanan ku, Aku belum akan makan"

Langkah sasuke terhenti saat ia akan kembali ke kamar ketika tubuh sakura menghadang nya.

"Kembali ke meja makan, duduk, dan habiskan menu makan siang anda tuan"

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur ku, pergilah dari hadapan ku" bentak sasuke

"Tentu saya berhak, selama saya disini makanan yang anda konsumsi, kegiatan anda, akan menjadi tanggung jawab saya"

Suasana mendadak hening, semua pandangan tertuju pada kedua sosok anak manusia ini. perdebatan ini akan terus berlangsung jika tidak ada yang mengalah. Tidak ingin menjadi sorot perhatian para pelayannya, sasuke melangkahkan kaki walau terasa berat menuju meja makan dan duduk disana.

Sakura membawa makanan yang ia masak dari dapur dan menyajikannya di hadapan sasuke. Bungsu ucihiha ini sebenarnya telah mencium aroma masakan itu dari kamarnya yang mengundang ia untuk turun ke bawah. melihat hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, sungguh membuat ia terkesima, walau dengan wajah datar. Ia pun mulai menyantap makanan nya

" Bagaimana rasanya? Apa anda menyukainya" sakura bertanya sambil memegang buku kecil dan pena di tangannya. Ia ingin menilai setiap menu sajiannya disukai atau tidak oleh sasuke

"Hn" jawaban singkat yang kembali membuat sakura menyatukan alis nya.

Sasuke memang pandai dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya, pengendalian diri yang dimiliki pemuda ini sungguh merupakan anugerah luar biasa. Sehebat apa pun koki yang bekerja di rumah megah keluarga ucihiha ini, belum pernah menyajikan makanan selezat yang ia rasakan sekarang, terlebih dengan komposisi tomat yang berlimpah ditambah jus tomat segar di samping hidangan nya.

"Hmm, apa mungkin ia mengetahui kesukaan ku? Gumam sasuke pelan.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu tuan" ujat sakura yang mendengar bisik halus pasien nya itu.

"Tidak" ujar sasuke yang telah menghabiskan santapan nya dengan luar biasa mengkilap. Tak berapa lama ia pun menyelesaikan minumannya, dan bergegas melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar"

" Saya harap anda tidak langsung membaringkan tubuh anda di ranjang, duduk lah santai di teras kamar anda, kemudian berjalan sedikit untuk merilekskan pencernaan anda" ujar sakura yang mengetahui arah tujuan sasuke

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada sang tabib, memandang nya dengan heran "Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui seluruh isi otak ku? Apakah ia juga peramal?" Katanya dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi saya meracik ramuan untuk anda minum, saya akan mengantarnya ke kamar anda"

"Hn" sasuke berlalu dan melanjutkan langkah nya menuju kamar

Sakura tersenyum tipis, seperti nya ia mulai tertarik dengan pertanyaannya yang selalu mendapat jawaban "hn"

 **International hospital**

Naruto dan hinata baru saja tiba di rumah sakit, pengunjung rumah sakit cukup ramai, untung saja naruto telah lebih dulu menelepon ketika masih di rumah untuk mendaftarkan hinata. Setelah mengantri sebentar tibalah giliran mereka.

"Selamat pagi dokter tsunade" sapa hinata

"Selamat pagi, wah lama tak berjumpa..."

"Bisakah kau memeriksakan hina, ia sejak kemarin mual dan muntah, bahkan ia tidak menyentuh makanannyaa sejak tadi malam, aku sangat khawatir dengan nya," ujar naruto

Terlihat Senyum tipis di bibir dokter tsunade, dan membuat naruto serta hinata saling berpandangan, berusaha mengartikan senyum itu.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksa mu"

Tsunade melihat rona wajah hinata kemudian ia mengambil stetoskop nya dan memeriksa hina, terlihat ia memainkan stetoskopnya di abdomen (perut) hinata.

"Baikah untuk lebih pasti, kita akan menggunakan USG"

Naruto dan hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti instruksi tsunade.

Senyuman tsunade semakin jelas seiring ia memutar benda ditangan nya pada perut hinata.

"sepertinya, kita akan kita akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru, Selamat, kau positif hamil hinata"

Naruto melonjak girang

"Wahahhahahaaaaa, sudah terbukti bahwa peluru ku ampuh bukan?

Wajah hinata memerah mendengar kalimat teramat konyol suaminya itu, sedangkan tsunade tak henti-hentinya tertawa, ya memang ketika naruto dan hinata menikah, naruto sering kali di goda oleh rekan-rekannya mengenai malam pertama mereka.

"Kau harus menjaga kandungan mu, istirahatlah yang cukup, jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat, konsumsi makanan yang bergizi"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan nya...terima kasih banyak" ujar hinata, ia sendiri tak sanggup membentuk kebahagiaannya, dan segera memeluk tsunade dengan erat.

"Hei hina, mengapa kau tidak memeluk ku? Karena aku kau bisa hamil!"

Lagi-lagi kekonyolan naruto memenuhi ruang pemeriksaan itu. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan suaminya sambil tersenyum mengacak rambut kuning itu lalu merangkul nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

.

.

.

Tok tok tok...

"Permisi tuan muda sasuke, saya mengantarkan obat anda"

"Masuk lah"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke kamar, di balkon ia melihat sasuke dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, terlihat pemuda itu sedang membaca dengan seksama

"Silahkan diminum tuan" ujar sakura

" Letakkan saja disitu , aku akan meminumnya"

Sakura meletakkan ramuan dalam mangkok kecil itu di meja kecil di samping kanan sasuke duduk. Lalu ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang

mata Sasuke melirik ke kiri, memperhatikan sakura yang tetap berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

" Kau bisa keluar sekarang"

Sakura menatap pasien nya itu dengan senyum tipis yang tertutup masker

" Saya akan kembali jika saya telah melihat anda menghabiskan obat anda"

Mata onyx itu membulat seakan kesabarannya sedang diuji. Ia menutup kasar buku ditangannya lalu mendekati sakura dengan tegap. Tatapannya sedikit tertuju pada kedua kaki sakura yang tak kunjung mundur.

"Anda hanya bisa memaksa saya mundur jika anda sudah meminum obat itu"

Deggggg...tidak hanya langkah sasuke yang terhenti, nafas nya pun terhenti, matanya tidak bekedip..ia betul- betul dibuat mati langkah oleh gadis berambut merah muda ini. Segala gerak geriknya pun mampu di baca oleh sakura dengan akurat.

"Duduklah dan minum obat anda" ujar sakura

Sasuke hanya menurut dengan pikirannya yang masih berkutat penasaran tentang sosok tabib dihadapannya ini. Sungguh sasuke sangat tidak menyukai aroma obat-obatan. Namun tidak ada gunanya ia mendebat gadis bermata emerald itu. jelas tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Sasuke menggangkat mangkuk berisi ramuan itu dan mendekatkan pada hidung nya. aneeeehhhh...tidak tercium aroma yang menusuk atau membuat nya mual. Ia dekatkan pada bibir tipis nya, mencicip nya sedikit di ujung lidah...untuk kesekian kalinya sasuke takjub dengan tabibnya kali ini. Obat itu tidak memberikan rasa yang pahit jutru aroma rempah yang segar mengundang pemuda tampan ini untuk menghabiskan obat itu.

Nyatanya tak perlu waktu lama bagi sasuke meminum ramuan itu.

" Anda sudah meminum obat dengan baik, ramuan ini bagus untuk pencernaan anda..."

Sakura mengambil mangkuk kecil itu dan mulai berjalan mundur menuju pintu , kemudian berbalik lalu keluar

Senyum tipis itu kembali terlukis di bibir sasuke melihat perilaku sakura.

"Mari kita lihat, permainan apa selanjutnya yang akan kau hidangkan nona" gumam sasuke.


	4. chapter 4

"apa bagaimana bisa ibu memutuskannya tanpa bertanya padaku dulu?, tidakk... aku akan tetap ke kantor"

"sasuke, dengarkan ibu...ini semua demi kebaikan mu, ibu telah berbicara dengan naruto dan kakashi, mereka sanggup menghendel perusahaan selama dua bulan"

" lalu ibu anggap apa aku? kemarahan sasuke terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya

mikoto hanya bisa terdiam, ia memang tidak mengajak sasuke untuk berunding terlebih dahulu, karena ia tahu sasuke pasti akan menolaknya. mikoto juga tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan putranya tersebut.

"ini masih pukul 6 pagi, sebentar lagi tabib mu akan datang, siapkan dirimu"

"aarrrgghhhhh" sasuke naik ke kamar dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membanting daun pintu dengan keras.

mikoto sendiri menyadari kesalahannya dalam hati, namun ini semua demi kebaikan sasuke.ia tidak bisa membiarkan sasuke terus sibuk bekerja tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri.

*

*

*

 **uchiha brother**

"apa kau sudah menerima kabar tentang teme yang akan menjalani pengobatan" tanya naruto

"hmmmm...nyonya mikoto menghubungi ku kemarin, ia meminta ku untuk mengatur schedule perusahaan, dan seperti biasa, kita berdua akan mengurus segalanya selama sasuke pengobatan" jelas kakashi.

"apa menurut mu kali ini akan berhasil naruto?

" aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi jika kali ini juga tidak berhasil, aku rasa ini adalah kali terakhir sasuke akan melakukannya" naruto sendiri ragu dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

ha ha ha ha ha... keduanya terkekeh geli membayangkan sasuke yang harus rutin meminum obat.

"tapi aku tetap berharap ia mampu membuang masa kelamnya dulu, dan kembali cerita seperti masa kecil kami saat bermain bersama" kenang naruto

" yaaaa, kita semua berharap seperti itu, terlebih untuk kesehatan sasuke" tambah kakashi.

keduanya temenung membayangkan suka duka yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, dan keduanya ingin yang terbaik bagi sasuke. naruto dan sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan kakashi sendiri bisa dianggap sebagai kakak juga guru bagi mereka selama menekuni dunia otomotif. kakashi memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang komponen- komponen dan berbagai macam perangkat otomotif, ia sudah menekuni dunia ini jauh sebelum sasuke dan naruto. ia tentu sangat mengenal adik sekaligus rekan kerjanya tersebut.

'baiklah, mari kita mulai bekerja...jika sasuke ada disini, kita tidak akan dibiarkan duduk sesantai ini" ceramah kakashi

"ha..ha.. siaaaapppp" ujar naruto semangat

*

*

*

"ya baiklah bu... aku akan segera berangkat, dan mengecek semua stok barang yang tersisa, dan melaporkannya, ibu jangan khawatir" terdengan suara karin yang memasuki ruang tamu, ia sudah bersiap menuju butik milik keluarganya

"ibu akan menunggu kabar darimu, banyak bahan baju kita yang sudah mulai habi, sebentar lagi memasuki musim salju, fashion akan berganti, kita jangan sampai kehabisan" jelas nyonya yuna

" baiklah, baiklah bu... aku akan melakukan semuanya, bye"

..tuuut tuuut..."huuuffft, merepotkan sekali" gerutu karin

*

*

*

tok...tok.., suara pintu memecah keheningan sasuke yang sedang memenangkan diri di kamar

" selamat pagi tuan, tabib anda sudah datang " pelayan yuma memberikan secangkir ramuan herbal di meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah pintu kamar sasuke

"praaakkkkkkk, " bawa ini pergi jauh dari ku, aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua, keluaaaarrrr" bentak sasuke

"ba..b..baik tuan" dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah pucat, pelayan yuma menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur khusus dimana sakura meracik obat

" apakah sasuke memecahkan mangkuk herbalku" tanya sakura. ia sama sekali tidak terkejut, pertanyaannya terkesan datar.

"i.iii..iiyaaaa nona, jawab pelayan yuma terbata, ia masih terkejut dengan perlakuan tuan mudanya tadi.

" baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya lagi"

" tapi nona, sepertinya tuan muda sasuke sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" jelas pelayan yuma.

namun sakura tetap membawa nampan dengan mangkuk kecil berisi herbal, menuju kamar sasuke. ia tidak menghiraukan himbawan tersebut, baginya kedisiplinan tidak hanya ada pada seorang tabib, tapi juga pada pasien.

tok...tok... (1)

tok...tok...(2)

"pergilah, jangan pernah datang kemari lagi" terdengar sasuke menyahut dari dalam kamar

tok...tok...(3)

tookk...tooo " apa yang kau inginkan" bentak sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

celah pintu yang terbuka sediki, yang hanya berfungsi untuk menampilkan kedua mata onyx yang terlihat menyimpan amarah tersebut segera dimanfaatkan sakura. tanpa izin sasuke terlebih dahulu, sakura langsung melangkah masuk, memperlebar jarak pintu dan langsung ke dalam kamar, meletakkan nampan ditangannya, membuka tirai jendela, membuka pintu balkon yang langsung berhadapan dengan pohon rindang. melihat pemandangan hijau nan asri, mengajak sakura untuk berjalan keluar menuju balkon, dan merentangkan tangannya, mengambil nafas panjang, mengeluarkannya dari mulut secara perlahan.

" hei, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku? geram sasuke

"hei apa kau tidak mendengarku, keluar sekarang juga ku bilang???

"kaaauuu..

ucapan itu terhenti saat sakura meraih tangannya, ini kali pertama tabibnya tersebut memegang tangannya diluar tindakan medis

" kemarilah"...

sakura menarik sasuke keluar menuju balkon.

"apa kau pernah menyelaraskan hidup mu dengan alam, mereka bisa membantu mu menjadi lebih baik, tidak hanya tumbuhan yang bisa dijadikan obat, terapi udara pagi ini juga cukup baik" ujar sakura

"aku tidak mengerti yang kau ucapkan, keluarlah dari kamar ku"tegas sasuke

" jangan biarkan amarah mu merusak kesehatan mu, merusak dirimu, merusak lingkungan mu" sakura merentangkan tangannya dan mengambil nafas panjang seperti yang tadi ia lakukan

"ciiihhhhh, desis sasuke

sakura mendekati sasuke dan berdiri di belakang tubuhnya, tinggi sakura hanya sebahu sasuke, ini membuatnya terlihat kecil dan mungil. sakura merentangkan tangan sasuke sejajar dengan bahu

" tarik nafas mu panjang, dan keluarkan secara perlahan, kau bisa melakukannya, ini tidak akan melukaimu"

merasakan sentuhan tangan sakura di pergelangan tangannya, terasa seperti strum kecil sedang merambat di seluruh tubuhnya.sasuke sendiri bahkan terbuai oleh itu. bagaimana bisa begini?...sentuhan itu tanpa di sadari membawa kesejukan di tubuh sasuke. seakan hal tersebut membuatnya menuruti permintaan tabibnya, sasuke mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. wajah sasuke terlihat lebih cerah, emosinya perlahan mereda.

sakura sendiri melihat wajah sasuke, ia tau apa yang ia lakukan belum tentu bisa dengan mudah di terima oleh sasuke, namun ia tidak akan menyerah. ia ingin mengenal sasuke lebih dekat, ia sungguh ingin membantu sasuke melepaskan trauma masa lalunya.

baru melakukan 2 gerakan pernafasan, tiba - tiba sasuke tersadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan "ee..eeggg...apa yang ku lakukan? menjijikan!!!...ketus sasuke, ia dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya dan kembali memasang sorot mata tajan pada sakura.

" untuk apa melakuakan ini, sangat tidak berguna, bawa obat-obatan mu, dan keluar dari kamar ku"

sakura melihat sasuke sejenak, dalam hati ia berkata " hmmmm, mungkin belum saatnya", kemudian sasuke, menuju pintu keluar...namun ia tidak berhenti berpikir bagaimana cara membuat bungsu uchiha ini mau menjalani pengobatannya

"hheeggg...akhirnya kau keluar juga" desis sasuke

namun sepertinya tebakan sasuke salah, langkah kaki sakura terhenti tepat di depan meja dimana ia menaruh mangkuk berisi herbal, pandangan matanya turun kebawah, mendapati bidak catur di antara selah- selah buku. ia mengambil benda itu, sedikit membersihkannya, lalu...

" bagaimana kalau kita bermain ini saja" ajak sakura

sasuke yang berharap sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya semakin geram

" hai kau seenaknya saja menyentuh barang, yang bukan milik mu...kembalikan!

sasuke berusaha meraih bidak catur tersebut dari tangan sakura, namun ggrakan tangan sakura lebih gesit untuk mengelak

" ini bukanlah permainan biasa, kita memainkannya dengan taruhan, bagaimana? tantang sakura

sasuke terdiam sejenak, hmmmm...sepertinya menarik, dengan begini aku bisa menghentikan pengobatan ini semua.

"baiklah, apa taruhan mu?

" aku tidak bertaruh apapun, tetapi aku punya dua permintaan yang harus kau kabulkan jika aku menang? bagaimana????

"heeegghhh"...pandangan sasuke sungguh sinis, tidak lain ada uang dan perhiasan, apalagi yang akan diminta wanita selain ini, hal inilah yang ada di benak sasuke, paling-paling dia hanya ingin meminta gajinya menjadi 2 atau 3 kali lipat.

" baiklah" jawab sasuke tanpa pikir panjang

"yang pertama, jika aku menang maka, anda harus bersedia menjalani pengobatan sampai selesai"

" haaaahhhh, sudah ku tebak" ujar sasuke

" dan yang kedua.. "

" apa yang kedua" tanya sasuke

" yang kedua, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim salju, dan saat musim salju tiba, saya minta anda tetap di jepang, hingga musim berganti"

sasuke terdiam, saljuuuu??? musim salju??? sunggu terlalu lancang, gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang masa lalu sasuke berani meminta hal tersebut.

" kauuuuu...beraninya kau, kau sudah melewati batasan mu! keluar!!!!!...

" aku tidak tau jika ternyata putra bungsu uchiha tidak bisa memegang ucapanya" sanggah sakura

" sial, dia menjebakku" sasuke semakin geram dengan situasi saat ini.. namun bagi sasuke harga diri adalah harga mati, tidak seorang pun bisa merendahkan harga dirinya. tak lama , senyum tipis muncul dari sudut bibir sasuke, bagaimana tidak, sasuke adalah ahlinya bermain catur, ia juga atlet catur dengan beragam piagam penghargaan. ia bahkan sudah bermain catur sejak kecil bersama naruto, dan ia selalu menang.

" baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan, sekarang giliran ku bukan?"

"silahkan apa, taruhan anda tuan sasuke?

" sama dengan mu, bukanlah berupa taruhan, melainkan permintaan"

" hmmm, sudah kutebak, baiklah...apa itu? tanya sakura

" jika aku menang, aku ingin melihat wajah mu, dan aku sendiri yang akan membukanya"

*Bersambung*

 **maaf kalo ceritanya banyak yang salah dan keliru, buat nya sambil ngantuk**


End file.
